1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a method of testing an LCD panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional art, the liquid crystal display (LCD) panel after the cell manufacturing process will be later into a module manufacturing process in order to assemble the driver IC and LCD panel into an LCD display module. In the above-mentioned module manufacturing process, the IC and the LCD panel are firstly bonded and then a lighting testing method is performed to test the image blur phenomenon of the LCD module. The image blur phenomenon is that an image shown on the LCD display disappears gradually instead of disappearing immediately when the supplied voltage is cut off. The image blur phenomenon ruins the display quality.
But the program is: when the image blur phenomenon is identified in the lighting testing procedure, the driver IC and LCD panel have been assembled together and its hard to fix the LCD panel.
Moreover, the conventional 1D1G (1 data 1 gate) lighting testing procedure, currently used in the cell process, can be only utilized to light mono-color display, which can only display black, white, grey image. It means that conventional 1D1G (1 data 1 gate) lighting testing procedure cannot be used to test the image blur phenomenon.